Mistakes of the Internet
by ChickWithThePurpleGuitar
Summary: Oneshot. Post GC. While watching crime TV with Monique and Eden, Andre realizes a very careless mistake he once made.


**A/N: I'm very disappointed in the fact that there are only six Gargoyle Legends fics on this website, and three of them are mine. So, I wrote another one. This is a oneshot that happens after the Gargoyle Club, but before Grotesque Game. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"I don't understand how you can watch these things," Andre commented, staring blankly at the screen. "Especially, like, on a regular basis."

"Shh," Eden shushed him. "They're just about to prove me right that George was the murderer!"

"I'm telling you; he has no motive!" Monique contradicted. "It was obviously Matt who killed him!"

Andre groaned. "I can't believe you dragged me into this!"

Eden and Monique both picked up a couch pillow and threw them at Andre, shutting him up.

The three of them were currently sitting in Monique's rec room, watching some crime show on Monique's flat-screen TV. Eden and Monique sat on opposite ends of the couch, leaning forward with great interest, while Andre hung upside down in between them, his feet hanging over the back of the couch, his head almost touching the floor.

The show went to commercial just before the murderer was revealed, making Eden and Monique groan in frustration. Andre groaned along with them, knowing this meant he'd have to wait even longer for the show to be over.

While they waited for the show to come back, Andre swung his legs over his head and flipped over so he was standing upright. Eden grinned and applauded at his little gymnastics trick. Andre replied with a smirk and a mock bow, but Monique just rolled her eyes.

"Don't humor him, Eden," Monique advised. "He doesn't deserve it."

Andre huffed as Eden tried to smother a laugh. He fell back onto the couch, facing the TV this time. "What did I ever do to you, Monique?"

The girl rolled her eyes, but didn't reply.

"Well, you made her translate that journal," Eden said thoughtfully.

Andre waved a hand at her. "That doesn't count. No one else could've done that, and we needed it translated or we never would've caught the French Club."

"Well, yeah," Eden agreed. "But you didn't _have _to make Monique do it."

Monique narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her. "What do you mean?"

Andre frowned, genuinely confused. "Yeah, what _do _you mean?"

Eden hesitated, not as sure about her theory now that she was the only one who it had occurred to. "Well… I mean, Monique didn't _have _to translate it. You could've just, like… Googled it or something."

Andre leaned back into the couch, looking floored. "I… did _not _think of that…"

Monique slowly turned to Andre, her blue eyes an icy glare. "Andre… I spent _six hours _translating that book… And you could've just looked it up on the _Internet?!_"

Andre suddenly looked scared and uncomfortable. "Ah… well… yes."

Monique jumped forward with impossible speed and grabbed Andre, dragging him off of the couch. She grabbed his shirt collar and pulled his face closer to hers. "I wasted six hours of my life because of you!"

Andre flinched, leaning away from her. "Look, I'm sorry, Monique. I just didn't think of it! I didn't _want _to make you translate it!"

"It's true," Eden added helpfully. "He was very reluctant to give you the book at all."

Monique growled. "What, so you don't _trust _me now, Andre?"

Andre shook his head frantically. "Eden, you're not helping!" he called to her.

Monique gripped his shirt tighter, kneeling on his feet so he couldn't escape. Andre whimpered, glancing at Eden for help. Eden was trying her best not to laugh at him and made no move to help.

"Really, Monique, if I could do it again, I wouldn't make you translate the book," Andre swore. "I really just wasn't thinking back then; the Internet didn't even _occur _to me!"

Monique's glare intensified. She pulled Andre's face even closer to hers, gripping his shirt tightly. Andre whimpered in fear, knowing that nothing short of a miracle would stop her from strangling him.

Eden provided that miracle.

"Monique, the show's back!"

Monique's head snapped up and she released her hold on Andre. She jumped up and returned to her seat on the couch, leaning forward towards the TV.

Andre sighed in relief, staring up at the ceiling. "Thank god for crime TV!" he exclaimed.

Monique somehow managed to roll her eyes without looking away from the show. "Don't think you're off the hook, Andre. I'm still gonna kill you after the show's over."

Andre whimpered and jumped up, grabbing his jacket from the table. "I'm going to Damien's. See you later, Eden!"  
Eden waved at him, not trusting herself to speak without laughing. Once he was gone, she grabbed Monique's remote and paused the show. "Monique…" she began.

The girl looked over at her, looking impatient. "What?"  
"You're not really gonna hurt him, are you?" Eden made sure.

Monique laughed. "Nah, 'course not. I don't _hate _Andre."

Eden frowned. "Then why threaten him at all?"

Monique shrugged. "'Cause I don't particularly like him either. Now play the show. I'll bet you a hundred bucks Matt was the killer."

Eden shook her head, still amazed by her friends' casual displays of wealth, but was still quick to press play.

* * *

By the time Holly came home that night, Eden had been arguing with Monique over the phone for an hour and a half.

"I _told _you it was George!" Eden said for the hundredth time.

"Well, it _should _have been Matt!" Monique repeated.

Eden rolled her eyes. "I don't care who it _should _have been. I was still right and you still owe me a hundred bucks."

She could practically hear Monique rolling her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. It still should've been Matt. George had no motive."

A few minutes later, Eden hung up and smiled at her mother, who was leaning against the kitchen table with a cup of coffee. "Hi, Aunt Holly."

"Hello, Eden, dear," her mother replied, taking a sip of her coffee. "Who owes you a hundred bucks?"

Eden laughed and shook her head. "It's a _long _story."

* * *

**A/N: There's that. Hope you liked it. Please review!**


End file.
